dugoutonline_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Game
- I asked for sponsors but stopped receiving offers. What should I do? A: Make sure you answered all the offers you received from sponsors until now. You must either accept or decline any offer you get before you can get another. Also remember that if you rejected the offer, you must click "Get offers" on the sponsors screen again to get another offer for the same sponsor or ad-board. - How come I have red numbers in transfers finances category, yet I didn't buy any players from the beginning of the season? A: Sign-on bonus for coaches and physios is also shown in transfers category. - I noticed that the income from sponsors is not shown properly in finance table. Did my team get less money from sponsors than it should? A: No. The season probably turned (from 5 to 6 for example) during the time and all sponsor money from before is now calculated into the starting balance for the current season. - I uploaded the logo but there is still the old one showing on my club info page. Why? A: Either your logo was not yet processed by admins or you need to press refresh browser button while on your club's info page in order to get your badge reloaded. If refresh doesn't help for more than 7 days after you uploaded a new badge, then please contact our technical support (remember to write your enquiry in English). - I'm a new player and I made a few fatal mistakes that will make my team go bankrupt. Can I create a new team and start from the beginning? A: No. As the most important rule of Dugout-Online says : 1 manager can only have 1 club at any given time. If the bankruptcy for your club is unavoidable, then you will start from the beginning when you go bankrupt anyway. - I just joined the game, created the account and all but it seems I don't own a club yet and I cannot access the majority of the options. When will I receive my club and join the league? A: It usually takes only a day or two to get your club, however this can get prolonged if there are league/cup competitions playing (we cannot exchange inactive clubs during such competitions) or if there are many managers already on a waiting list in your country. If you are waiting more than 10 days, then please contact our technical support (remember to write your enquiry in English) - I was bidding on a player but my bids suddenly disappeared from the bidding list. Why is that? A: Two options : 1. The selling club was most likely blocked for having dupe account or cheating attempt. When this happens, all the transfer activities from blocked club (including your bids) that has not yet gone through the updater are reset. 2. You and the selling club are sharing the IP number and that was detected by the system and administrators. The bid was otherwise considered "normal" (not a cheat), so the clubs weren't blocked. In this case, consider this a warning to not bid on the players from the selling club again, because if you do, there is a chance that both clubs will get blocked! - I was selling the player and someone bidded on the guy. After awhile the bid disappeared and suddenly there were no bids active for my player. Why? A: Two options : 1. The buying club was most likely blocked for having dupe account or cheating attempt. When this happens, all the transfer activities from blocked club (including bids on your players) that has not yet gone through the updater are reset. 2. You and the buying club are sharing the IP number and that was detected by the system and administrators. The bid was otherwise considered "normal" (not a cheat), so the clubs weren't blocked. In this case, consider this a warning to not trade any players between your clubs, because if you do, there is a chance that both clubs will get blocked! - What happens if I go into negative numbers on my clubs account? A: Going into red numbers for a while is not a major problem. You just have to watch that you don't cross the terrible -250.000 £ mark. If you do that your club will receive a bankruptcy warning and you will have 14 days to recover your finances or the club will be automatically reset (read bankrupt). It doesn't matter if you are at the start in the middle or at the end of the season as soon as you are below -250.000 £ and you don't recover finances in 14 days after you received the warning, the club is reset. This means that you will start from the beginning, meaning new players, no buildings, etc...), you will be given 15 points deduction for the current season, a new budget of 1.000.000 £ and the rating of your club will drop to 1. So, it's not game over if you go bankrupt, but it's certainly not something you want to happen to your club. - What happens if I get reset? A: You will start from the beginning, meaning new players, no buildings, etc...), you will be given 15 points deduction for the current season, a new budget of 1.000.000 £ and the rating of your club will drop to 1. - Can I change the name of my club/stadium? A: You can change the name of your stadium under your Club->Profile editor. You can also change your club name and/or short name there, but only during pre-season and only 2 times per each pre-season. - How long is the season? A: Season lasts roughly 17 weeks(plus-minus a few days), plus about 3 or 4 weeks of pre-season. This can of course change if the schedule for the current season demands it.